


The heirs of the fairy's

by Adsol



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Blood Magic, Breast Fucking, Cake, Childhood Friends, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Heroism, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Neck Kissing, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walks In The Park, Walks In The Woods, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 30 years have passed since Natsu and his friends cleared the 100 year quest leading to them finally settling down and raising family's of their own while also allowing the guild's strength to flourish however when old enemies start retuning alongside new one's it's time for Natsu's old friends to rise again alongside the new generation led by his own son Ignis.





	The heirs of the fairy's

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ignis's pov**

**In Malba City**

I was prowling about the city while holding a sheet of paper as Charlie said "how much longer Ignis I'm bored" I said "just a bit longer Best Buddy" I patted my feline companion's head Charlie was a small blue furred cat with a pink bow on his tail and a small green backpack that was the perfect size for him **It still amazes me that Sis would like make that for him** as of for why I'm here well there's some dude who's going around pretending to be a part of Fairy Tail and offering people places in the Guild for a price so I've decided to go take him down **with luck I can do this without Mom finding out** while I waited Charlie said "if only Squall was here then we'd be done" I shouted "I'M NOT LETTING THAT IRON FISTED JERK GET IN MY WAY" I then ran about looking for the guy **all I know is that his name's Nen and that's about it.**

After running about the whole city I saw Nen in the town center as I said "you idiot" he tried to say "ah you wish to join Fairy Tail as well young man" I glared till I said "Charlie you know what to do" _**Blue**_ ** _fang_** he clawed at the guy as he said "dickhead boy's get him" **I've been looking to stretch my legs all day long** as a few thugs came at me Charlie said "quick in and out you said, it'll be easy you said" I said "dang it cat" I blocked a punch and hit some thug in the jaw while going for a kick to his friend, Charlie then rammed into another one saying "Aye sir" he raised his paw while I chuckled saying **_Fire Dragon's iron fist_** by sending another one at Nen I made the rest of them quiver in fear as they looked at me.

While they looked at me one said "boss that's" one said "waist lenght salmon coloured hair, that crimson Guild mark on his right abdomen, those flames that's" they screamed "THE FLAME EMPEROR" while they quaked I said "the name's Ignis Dragneel and don't forget it" I smirked letting my fang like canines show as Nen said "you little I had a good con going and you ruined it" he was clearly getting mad while Charlie said "um Ignis we've" I gestured for him to keep quiet as I stared Nen down.

* * *

While I stared him down he said "I'll destroy you shit" **_Fire Dragon's roar_** I let out a blast of flames while he dodged saying "you'll never best me" **_Gale force blast_** he let out a puff of wind that vanished as I looked down **your kidding me right** I then burst out laughing till I said "oh man and I thought I'd have to go all out on you" however what is to me a true demon said "your not doing anymore young man" **no no no** I turned around saying "hhh hi Mom heheh" I was practically shaking while some thugs asked "he's the Flame Emperor and he's scared of his own Mom" **guys run for the love of God just run.**

While she stood she said "you idiot's" she karate chopped me and Charlie on the head saying "don't do something so reckless again" I rubbed the wound as steam came off it while I heard Uncle Gray say "we've got this kid" **_Ice make- Bazooka_** he took them all down as Mom said "we were going to handle him ourselves" I tried chuckling till she grabbed my hair saying "as of for you your coming home with us" **she might be strict and she might scare me but I do genuinely care for her and I know deep down she cares for me then again I always have had Dad's destructiveness** I got dragged while guards arrested Nen.


End file.
